1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for removing a workpiece by using a robot from among workpieces loaded in bulk in a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known device in which an image of an entire area of a plurality of workpieces arranged randomly (loaded in bulk) in a container is captured with a camera, and based on the captured image, workpieces are detected and removed a workpiece automatically by using a robot manipulator. In the device described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4199264 (JP4199264B), it is determined whether or not the loading state of workpieces in a container has changed. Then, if it is determined that the loading state has not changed, without imaging the loaded workpieces in the next workpiece removing operation, a workpiece is detected based on the image captured previously. As a result, the step of imaging with the camera is omitted, and therefore, time spent on the workpiece removing operation can be reduced.
However, generally the loading state of workpieces usually changes in the next workpiece removing operation. Therefore, in the device described in JP4199264B, when it is determined that the loading state of workpieces has changed, it is necessary that an image of entire area of a plurality of workpieces be captured again with a camera, and a workpiece be detected based on the captured image. As a result, in the device described in JP4199264 B, there are few cases where the step of imaging with the camera is omitted, and it is difficult to improve the efficiency of the workpiece removing operation.